leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pocket Monsters Original Soundtrack Best
Vol.1 | date=September 8, 2010 | catalogue_number=ZMCP-5452 | tracks=88 | colorscheme=Sinnoh}} Pocket Monsters Original Soundtrack Best Vol.1 (Japanese: TVアニメ ポケットモンスター オリジナルサウンドトラックベスト1997-2010 VOL.1 TV Anime Pocket Monsters Original Soundtrack Best 1997-2010 Vol.1) is a CD that was released in Japan on September 8, 2010. It contains numerous anime-exclusive background music from EP001 to DP191. Each of these pieces was adapted from a track in one of the games. The composer of this soundtrack is Shinji Miyazaki. Tracklist CD1: # Opening (～オープニング～ ~Opening~) 1:49 # Opening (～オープニング～ ~Opening~) 0:18 # Opening (～オープニング～ ~Opening~) 0:21 # to - From (トキワへの道－マサラより e no michi - yori) 1:02 # The Road to Viridian - From Pallet (トキワへの道－マサラより e no michi - yori) 1:13 # (VS Wild Pokémon) (戦い（VS野生ポケモン） Tatakai (VS Yasei Pokémon)) 1:07 # Fanfare - Got a Pokémon (ファンファーレポケモンゲット Fanfare Pokémon Get) 0:09 # Guide (道案内 Michian'nai) 1:09 # Pokémon Center (ポケモンセンター Pokémon Center) 1:03 # Pokémon Center (ポケモンセンター Pokémon Center) 1:03 # The Caves of Mt. Moon (おつきみ山のどうくつ no Dōkutsu) 1:17 # to - From Mt. Moon (ハナダへの道－おつきみ山より e no michi - yori) 1:33 # 's (プリンの歌 no uta) 1:41 # A Appears (Boy Version) (トレーナーあらわる（男の子編） Trainer arawaru (otoko no ko hen)) 1:16 # Battle (VS Trainer) (戦い（VSトレーナー） Tatakai (VS Trainer)) 1:44 # Battle (VS Trainer) (戦い（VSトレーナー） Tatakai (VS Trainer)) 2:04 # Pokémon Gym (ポケモンジム Pokémon Gym) 1:17 # Pokémon Gym (ポケモンジム Pokémon Gym) 2:03 # Battle (VS Gym Leader) (戦い（VSジムリーダー） Tatakai (VS Gym Leader)) 1:40 # to Lavender Town - From Vermilion City (シオンへの道－クチバより e no michi - yori) 1:42 # Cycling (サイクリング Cycling) 1:15 # Pokémon Tower (ポケモンタワー Pokémon Tower) 1:15 # Pokémon Tower (ポケモンタワー Pokémon Tower) 1:21 # Poké Flute (ポケモンの笛 Pokémon no Fue) 1:16 # The Sea (海 Umi) 1:05 # The Sea (海 Umi) 1:34 # (最後の道 Saigo no Michi) 1:37 # Last Battle (VS Rival) (ラストバトル（VSライバル） Last Battle (VS Rival)) 1:44 # Ending (～エンディング～ ~Ending) 1:31 # Title (タイトル Title) 1:39 # (29ばんどうろ Nijūkyūban dōro) 1:40 # Fight! Wild Pokémon (Johto) (戦闘！野生ポケモン（ジョウト） Sentō! Yasei Pokémon ( )) 1:38 # Ecruteak City (エンジュシティ City) 1:59 # Fight! (戦闘！ライバル Sentō! Rival) 2:00 # Bug-Catching Contest (むしとりたいかい Mushitori taikai) 1:43 # Bicycle (じてんしゃ Jitensha) 1:46 # (38ばんどうろ Sanjūhachiban dōro) 1:45 # Fight! Trainer (Johto) (戦闘！トレーナー（ジョウト） Sentō! Trainer ( )) 1:56 # (なみのり Naminori) 1:58 # Eye Contact! Team Rocket (視線！ロケット団 Shisen! ) 1:34 # The Radio Tower Takeover! (ラジオとう占拠！ Radio-tō Senkyo!) 1:41 # (26ばんどうろ Nijūrokuban dōro) 1:44 # The High-Speed Vessel (こうそくせん Kōsokusen) 2:14 # Pewter City (ニビシティ City) 1:54 # Fight! (戦闘！チャンピオン Sentō! Champion) 1:57 # Ending (エンディング Ending) 2:07 CD2: # Title ~Main Theme~ (タイトル　～メインテーマ～ Title ~Main Theme~) 1:44 # Opening Selection (オープニングセレクト Opening Select) 1:44 # Oldale Town (コトキタウン Kotoki Town) 1:15 # Fight! Wild Pokémon (戦闘！野生ポケモン Sentō! Yasei Pokémon) 1:41 # Petalburg City (トウカシティ Touka City) 1:19 # Gym (ジム Gym) 1:37 # Victory over a Gym Leader! (ジムリーダーに勝利！ Gym Leader ni shōri!) 1:42 # Congratulations for the Evolution (進化おめでとう Shinka omedetō) 0:14 # Cross the Sea (海を越えて Umi wo koete) 1:37 # The Oceanic Museum (海の科学博物館 Umi no kagakuhakubutsukan) 1:08 # Enter Team Aqua! (アクア団登場！ Aqua-dan tōjō!) 1:08 # ! (コンテスト！ Contest!) 1:38 # Fortree City (ヒワマキシティ Hiwamaki City) 1:14 # Lilycove City (ミナモシティ Minamo City) 1:17 # Recovery (回復 Kaifuku) 0:09 # Mt. Pyre (おくりびやま Okuribi Yama) 1:16 # Enter Team Magma! (マグマ団登場！ Magma-dan tōjō!) 1:07 # Hideout (アジト Agit) 1:10 # Fight! Team Aqua/Magma (戦闘！アクア・マグマ団 Sentō! Aqua - Magma-dan) 1:58 # Fight! Super-Ancient Pokémon (戦闘！超古代ポケモン Sentō! Chō-kodai Pokémon) 1:38 # (チャンピオンロード Champion Road) 1:47 # Victory Road (チャンピオンロード Champion Road) 1:42 # Fight! Elite Four (戦闘！四天王 Sentō! Shitennō) 1:51 # Abandoned Ship (すてられぶね Suterarebune) 1:14 # Sealed Chamber (おふれのせきしつ Ofure no sekishitsu) 1:10 # Fight! - - (Play! 戦闘！レジロック・レジアイス・レジスチル Sentō! Regirock - Regice - Registeel) 1:59 # Laboratory (Opening) (けんきゅうじょ（オープニング）''Kenkyūjo (Opening)) 1:54 # '''Laboratory (Opening)' (けんきゅうじょ（オープニング）''Kenkyūjo (Opening)) 2:06 # '''Laboratory (Opening)' (けんきゅうじょ（オープニング）''Kenkyūjo (Opening)) 2:11 # 'Twinleaf Town (Day)' (フタバタウン（昼） ''Futaba Town (hiru)) 1:57 # (Day) (201ばんどうろ（昼） 201-ban dōro (hiru)) 1:40 # Fight! Wild Pokémon (戦闘！野生ポケモン Sentō! Yasei Pokémon) 1:42 # Sandgem Town (Day) (マサゴタウン（昼） Masago Town (hiru)) 1:43 # Eterna Forest (ハクタイのもり Hakutai no mori) 1:45 # Eye Contact! Pokémon (視線！ポケモンコレクター Shisen! Pokémon Collector) 1:36 # (Day) (206ばんどうろ（昼） 206-ban dōro (hiru)) 1:34 # Eye Contact! (視線！からておう Shisen! Karate-ō) 1:31 # Eye Contact! (視線！げいじゅつか Shisen! Geijutsuka) 1:30 # ! (スーパーコンテスト！ Super Contest!) 2:04 # Difficult Dance (ダンス　むずかしい Dance muzukashii) 1:48 # Fight! Gym Leader (戦闘！ジムリーダー Sentō! Gym Leader) 1:45 # (Day) (210ばんどうろ（昼） 210-ban dōro (hiru)) 1:36 Vol.2 | date=February 23, 2011 | tracks=123 | catalogue_number=ZMCP-7060 | colorscheme=Sinnoh}} Pocket Monsters Original Soundtrack Best Vol.2 (Japanese: TVアニメ ポケットモンスター オリジナルサウンドトラックベスト1997-2010 VOL.2 TV Anime Pocket Monsters Original Soundtrack Best 1997-2010 Vol.2) is a CD was released in Japan on February 23, 2011. It contains numerous anime-exclusive background music from EP001 to DP191. Each of these pieces was composed entirely for the anime. The composer of this soundtrack is Shinji Miyazaki. Tracklist CD1: # 1997-1998＿M02 # 1997-1998＿M03 # 1997-1998＿M04 # 1997-1998＿M05 # 1997-1998＿M06 # 1997-1998＿M07 # 1997-1998＿M08 # 1997-1998＿M09 # 1997-1998＿M10 # 1997-1998＿M11 # 1997-1998＿M14 # 1997-1998＿M15 # 1997-1998＿M16 # 1997-1998＿M17 # 1997-1998＿M20 # 1997-1998＿M20B # 1997-1998＿M22 # 1997-1998＿M23 # 1997-1998＿M24 # 1997-1998＿M25 # 1997-1998＿M26 # 1997-1998＿M26B # 1997-1998＿M27 # 1997-1998＿M28 # 1997-1998＿M29 # 1997-1998＿M30 # 1997-1998＿M31 # 1997-1998＿M31B # 1997-1998＿M33A # 1997-1998＿M34 # 1997-1998＿M38 # 1997-1998＿M39 # 1997-1998＿M41 # 1997-1998＿M42 # 1997-1998＿M43 # 1997-1998＿M44 # 1997-1998＿M45 # 1997-1998＿M46 # 1997-1998＿M47 # 1997-1998＿M48 # 1997-1998＿M49 # 1997-1998＿M50 # 1997-1998＿M51 # 1997-1998＿M52 # 1997-1998＿M53 # 1997-1998＿M54 # 1997-1998＿M62 # 1997-1998＿M63 # 1997-1998＿M64 # 1997-1998＿M65A # 1997-1998＿M66 # 1997-1998＿M67 # 1997-1998＿M68 # 1997-1998＿M69B # 1997-1998＿M70 # 1997-1998＿M71A # 1997-1998＿M71B # 1997-1998＿M72 # 1997-1998＿M72A # 1997-1998＿M73 # 1997-1998＿M74 # 1997-1998＿M75 # 1997-1998＿M75B # 1997-1998＿M76A # 1997-1998＿M80＿ CD2: # 1999-2001＿M08 # 1999-2001＿M09 # 1999-2001＿M10 # 1999-2001＿M11 # 1999-2001＿M12 # 1999-2001＿M13 # 1999-2001＿M14 # 1999-2001＿M15 # 1999-2001＿M16 # 1999-2001＿M25 # 1999-2001＿M26 # 1999-2001＿M27 # 1999-2001＿M28 # 1999-2001＿M29 # 1999-2001＿M31 # 1999-2001＿M32 # 1999-2001＿M33 # 1999-2001＿SOZAI-1 # 1999-2001＿SOZAI-2 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M05 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M06 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M07 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M08 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M10 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M14 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M15 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M17 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M26 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M27 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M28 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M29 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M30 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M31 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M32 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M33 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M34 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M43 # 2002-2005(AG)＿M44 # 2006-2010(DP)＿subtitle # 2006-2010(DP)＿M10 # 2006-2010(DP)＿M14 # 2006-2010(DP)＿M17 # 2006-2010(DP)＿M18 # 2006-2010(DP)＿M19 # 2006-2010(DP)＿M24 # 2006-2010(DP)＿M25 # 2006-2010(DP)＿Eyecatch A # 2006-2010(DP)＿Eyecatch B # 2006-2010(DP)＿Eyecatch C # 2006-2010(DP)＿Eyecatch D # 1999-2001＿M36＿～OK!～ (BONUS-TRACK) # 1999-2001＿M37＿～OK!～ (BONUS-TRACK) # 1999-2001＿M38＿～OK!～ (BONUS-TRACK) # 2002-2005(AG)＿M40＿～Advance Adventure～ (BONUS-TRACK) (2002-2005（AG）＿M40＿～アドバンス・アドベンチャー～ （BONUS-TRACK）''2002-2005(AG)＿M40＿~Advance Adventure~ (BONUS-TRACK)) # '''2002-2005(AG)＿M41＿～Advance Adventure～ (BONUS-TRACK)' (2002-2005（AG）＿M41＿～アドバンス・アドベンチャー～ （BONUS-TRACK）''2002-2005(AG)＿M41＿~Advance Adventure~ (BONUS-TRACK)) # '''2006-2010(DP)＿M04-～By your side (Hikari's Thema)～ (BONUS-TRACK)' (2006-2010（DP）＿M04-～君のそばで（ヒカリのテーマ）～ （BONUS-TRACK）''2006-2010(DP)＿M04-~Kimi no Soba de (Hikari no Thema)~ (BONUS-TRACK)) # '''2006-2010(DP)＿M05-～By your side (Hikari's Thema)～ (BONUS-TRACK)' (2006-2010（DP）＿M05-～君のそばで（ヒカリのテーマ）～ （BONUS-TRACK）''2006-2010(DP)＿M05-~Kimi no Soba de (Hikari no Thema)~ (BONUS-TRACK)) # '''2006-2010(DP)＿M06-～By your side (Hikari's Thema)～ (BONUS-TRACK)' (2006-2010（DP）＿M06-～君のそばで（ヒカリのテーマ）～ （BONUS-TRACK）''2006-2010(DP)＿M06-~Kimi no Soba de (Hikari no Thema)~ (BONUS-TRACK)'') Category:Japanese CDs zh:精灵宝可梦原声背景音乐收藏 1997-2010 VOL.1